As the Sun goes Down
by LittleGothic
Summary: Kaiba becomes a cutter what happens when Yoko takes him home to take care of him? Does Yoko have feelings for Seto? Maybe she does what happens when Kaiba starts cutting again? What happens when Yoko takes up old cutting habits again? Will they go to far
1. Goodnight

As the Sun goes

Kaiba becomes a cutter what happens when Yoko takes him home to take care of him? Does Yoko have feelings for Seto? Maybe she does what happens when Kaiba starts cutting again? What happens when Yoko takes up old cutting habits again? Will they go to far and kill themselves? Or will they find love in this cold world and stay?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh Characters but if I did life would be B-e-a utiful I do own Yoko though she is my own creation I have proof, her full name is Yoko Sakura Kirune she used to be the ruler of Makie but is now ruler of the Bandits….

Chapter 1

'Tell me… When did you realize you had feelings for Yoko?" "I guess it started when we were in High School together…" I say as you write it down on your notepad. "What made you realize that you loved her?" "It started a while back but what matters is how we came to be…" "Okay then how?" "It started December 1975 I was 17 she was a year younger than me. I had become a cutter…"

12/22/1975 11:52 PM 

Kaiba's pov

Laying on the bed a pool of blood surrounding me I slowly start to lose consciousness. As the room begins to spin I hear myself utter out your name, "Katsuya…" gripping the end of the knife I kept under my pillow at night I cut open another fresh wound that bleeds until I am so light headed that I can't seem to move anymore. Surrounded by the warm crimson liquid I wonder to myself, "Is it worth living in this dead cold world?" ((A/N: Wow Kaiba morbid… That's sexe! –Looks at reader- now… to darken your outlook on the World…)) "Maybe I should just leave this world no one would care no one's there for me I have been so hateful to everyone who loves me…" The crimson tide washes me away into a deep sleep.

Goodnight  
Sleep tight  
No more tears  
in the morning  
I'll be here  
and when we say goodnight  
Dry your eyes  
because we said goodnight, and not goodbye  
we said goodnight, and not goodbye

Waking to the sound of screaming I sit up so quickly that the room spins for a moment, realizing it was a servant I shout, "Shut the hell up Bitch!" "But sir you're covered in blood!" "I know that get the hell away from me!" Watching her run out the door I lay back down on the bed closing my eyes.

Yoko's pov

Lying in the darkness darkening my outlook on the world and every living soul in it I realize it is almost midnight. Walking over to my balcony I stare at the moon. Looking at the fresh wounds on my body I start to say to myself, "What is left of me what have I become? What happened to the young innocent girl my parents loved?" _"I know what happened…"_ Says a voice inside my head, _"You became unstable you met me and so you became what you are now your not prejudice you hate everybody. No one wants you no one cares…"_ Thinking to myself I began to think I'm right no one cares no one wants me no one loves me. Lying back down I slowly close my eyes and drift to sleep. "Beep! Beep! Beep!" Waking to the sound of my alarm clock I turn it off and stand to the coldness of the morn. Walking into my bathroom I take a quick shower because I had to meet Kaiba at his house in 30 minutes. We started walking to school together a few weeks ago. Running up the estate I see an ambulance in front of the house, "What's going on?" I ask covering up the wounds from last night, "Kaiba!" Running over to him I look into his cold blue eyes and feel his hand on mine, "I'm coming with you…" I say as I start to climb in the back with him, "No miss…" Says one of the men from the hospital, "Your not hurt so you don't…" "Not hurt…" I say cutting him off, taking off my jacket and shirt ((She has a tank top on)) I reveal my cuts from the previous night, "Not hurt am I? I am going weather you like it or not…

A/N: Well I'm gonna leave you there for now please rate and message! No flames plz!


	2. Love or Lust?

Chapter 2

Love or Lust?

Kaiba's pov

As she took off her jacket and top I realize I am not the only one who cuts in this lonely world she defies the man and decides to come with me. Watching her sit down and sigh as she cringes with pain, I can tell they're stinging her. Taking her hand in mine I whisper to her, "I love you…"

Yoko's pov

As I got into the back of the ambulance with Kaiba my wounds began to sting. Feeling Kaiba take my hand in his I look deep into his blue eyes as he looks into my red ones, "I love you…" He whispers to me before he falls asleep. Whispering back to him I say, "I love you too Kaiba…" Sighing I close my eyes and a song slowly plays in my head. As the ambulance comes to a stop I shake my head awaking to see them taking Kaiba out. Following them I hold Kaiba's hand as I try to keep up with them.

Sitting in the waiting room for a doctor or Kaiba to walk out I place my head in my hands, "Why? Why did it have to be like this…?" As I say this Dr. Hiroshima walks out, "Is he okay!" I ask him walking up to him crying, "Yes yes he's fine… It's just that he will need someone to watch over him for the next few weeks… That means no cutting in front of him in fact… Don't do it at all…" "Okay… Can I see him?" "Yes but he might be sleeping." Walking into the room I see Kaiba in the bed typing on his laptop, "Kaiba…" I whisper as tears come to my eyes. "Yoko are you alright?" "Me? It's you that needs to be asking himself that question…" sitting next to him I feel feelings that I have never felt before…


End file.
